


Flames Shall Purify

by RisingAshes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1914, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Forced, Good Draco Malfoy, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Housewife Harry Potter, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I regret this, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Manipulation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture, Whipping, Why Did I Write This?, World War I, draco's owl is a pigeon, implied gay couple, they have a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingAshes/pseuds/RisingAshes
Summary: Harry had no Idea what would happen when Draco had gone to war.Draco had realised what was happening but was to late.By the time the letter had reached Britain it was to late to save anyone.





	Flames Shall Purify

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally written this for my English internal but I did edit it and add some more into it before posting it on here.  
> Also this is my first Fanfiction on AO3, so be kind!

**_My dearest Harry,_ **

**_It has been three years since I've last seen your angelic face. It's been hard being so far away for such a long time. I miss your gentle touches, kisses, and your swarming hugs. I do hope that this letter reaches you with haste. I have so far managed to send you them without them being checked. I hope this one is the same. I have sent this letter through a Columba Livia Domestica, just as I have before._**

**_The other soldiers from my ward are still not aware of these letters and I do hope that it stays this way._ **

**_I fear I have some unfavourable news._**

**_A war has started._**

**_Our return home has been delayed._ **

**_Do not fret, I assure you that I will make it back to you, to our little family, to us. I ask you to not worry and ruin your health, it would sadden me greatly to hear of this news_.**

**_I do hope that Ben has not been acting up. It must be hard for him. I suspect that no soul knows of us. Ben should be informed of this matter urgently. It should be done with the utmost secrecy._**

**_No eyes to witness, no ears to remember, and no voices left to speak._ **

**_However, I have a fear that someone in my camp has found out._ **

**_I must inform you of a matter on hand._ **

**_I left Germany in hopes of starting a new life with you; thought that I may have the chance to start over and be happy._ **

**_But over the time I was in Britain, people thought that I would betray the country._ **

**_It seems that I have, unintentionally, that is._ **

**_But it was for your protection. A general of the German Empire had found out, and I had played right into their hands._ **

**_They promised no harm would befall to you but I do worry that this may not be true._**

**_I regretfully do not have any time left to write but be safe my love._ **

**_Love,_**

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

Mere moments after I finished reading the letter, a loud bang went off. There were car horns blaring, people shrieking, and the scent of ash filling up my lungs.

The horrifying scene outside was nothing far from a massacre. Bodies disfigured, cars abandoned, and houses torn apart.

Brick by brick, building by building. 

A small incendiary device caused an entire town to become reduced to mere ruins.

At first I had noticed a few people staring at me. Slowly it grew to a crowd. They seemed as though they had realised something.

Their faces contorted into anger and their glares were evident.

Not even a few seconds later they started storming into my house.

They were tearing it apart from the inside out.

I heard a scream and turned to see a rugged man holding Ben. He was crying out for me, twisting and turning in the man's arms to try and get away.

He was thrown over the slanted shoulder of the rugged man and forcefully taken.

The fate set to befall me was set as I was being dragged out the door.

The sight I was exposed to outside was nothing sh ort of nauseating.

Ben, my son, was stripped of his clothing, being whipped and tortured as I was being forced to watch. 

I was left grovelling at the man’s feet, begging him to stop. To spare my son. To use me instead.

Each time the whip was brought down, the blood pooled turning Ben's back crimson. 

But they weren't done, they had more planned for the sweet innocent child.

"Please!" I screamed out.

"You want to know why?" A puff of tobacco hit my face.

I knew it was a trick question, but I was bound by desperation.

"P-please, t-tell m-me," the desperation clear and evident in my voice.

It seemed as though this was the wrong answer because the next thing I knew was that my clothes were being ripped off. _'They were going to - no they could be!?'_

The pain sent tremors through my body, I was too weak to fight back. They were torturing the both of us. 

Lifting my head I saw Ben being forced to watch me, staring straight back at me with his glossed over and confused eyes. 

But the minute he was left bare I had lost it. They were not going to get the chance to use my son.

He's only five.

He doesn't deserve to be put through this.

"STOP!" I screamed over and over repeatedly until my voice gave out but they didn't hear my pleas. The next thing I heard was the screams of Ben with the moans of the dirty men behind him.

They had used us for hours on end. Ben wasn't even conscious at this point, I was barely still conscious. I was repeating Draco's name in my head, praying for him to save us but I knew that it was hopeless.

"Traitors! The lot of you," he inhaled, "Sending ye’ husband to kill us all!"

"They should be burned alive to atone for what they've done!" someone yelled out from the crowd.

A chorus of agreements followed.

I couldn't believe this. Draco couldn't do something like this.

NO!  _ They  _ had planned this.  _ They _ said  _ they _ wouldn't harm us but that didn't mean that they would stop others.

Before I could say anything I was thrown back into my house alongside Ben.

"B-ben, ho-honey, are -you okay?" checking over him like a mad man. 

The scent of ash was dominating the fresh air.

Soon the fire started spreading, they had truly believed that we had planned this.

I ran to the door, only to find it locked from the outside.

We were going to be burned alive.

The last words I heard before the flames swallowed me were, "Flames shall purify you and thy shall extinguish your sins.”

“Amen."


End file.
